


Friends Can Kiss, Right?

by eres-mi-flor-favorita (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eres-mi-flor-favorita
Summary: Luna gets a phone call from her best friend Simón, asking to go for a walk together, something they've done countless times before. But unlike the other times, this one will change their relationship forever.
Relationships: Simón Álvarez/Luna Valente
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Friends Can Kiss, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a native English speaker from America, so I apologize for anything I screwed up! I did my best to mirror canon and the English subtitles. I just love these two a whole lot.

Simón rubbed the black phone cord between his fingers, shoulders tense.

Tonight was the night.

Four years. He had spent four years, every moment with the words bursting on the tip of his tongue: “I’m in love with you.”

Tonight… 

Could he really go through with this?

His mind flashed back to when he had realized he was in love with Luna for the first time.

He had been fourteen, and they had danced under their favorite park tree together. She had thrown back her head in laughter as he spun her around, and he he had felt as though his heart would burst.

Simón shifted on the hard kitchen chair he sat on, running his fingers through his hair as a smile grew over his face. Her smile, her cheer, her kindness… 

He took a steadying breath and started to dial her number.

~~~

Luna was sitting on the kitchen counter, half-eaten apple in her hand, when her phone rang. She took a moment to bop to the beat before answering.

“Simón! How are you?”

“Good!” Simón said. “The general just let me go. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk.” His voice was steady and serious, almost too serious for him.

“Walking or skating?”

“If it would be possible to extract your skates from your feet for tonight, I’d like that.” Simón chuckled. “But if the skates are stuck on there like always, I’ll understand.”

Luna sighed dramatically. “Perhaps I can get them off this once, for my best friend.”

Simón was quiet for a moment, but then spoke again. “Perfect. Let’s meet at”—he dropped his voice—“the tree?”

“Of course.” Luna hopped down from the counter lightly. “See you then, agent.”

“See you then, agent,” Simón echoed, a smile in his voice. “I can’t wait.”

Luna spoke before he could hang up, darting down the hall to her bedroom. “You can’t wait? I’m already going to get ready! Bet I’ll beat you there.”

“Bet you won’t,” Simón countered.

Luna raced into her room and spun around wildly, trying to remember which things she should bring. Phone, medal, skates… wait, no! Not skates! Not today!

She had almost forgotten about the phone that was pressed to her shoulder when she heard a soft chuckle coming from it. She grabbed the phone and frowned. “Are you laughing at me?”

“I can hear you running around from here,” Simón said, still laughing. “Are you going to hang up?”

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes. “You should stop making fun of me and start getting ready.”

“Fine, fine.” Simón paused for a few more seconds and then hung up.

She hurried on getting ready, a spring in her step.

She got to see Simón tonight!

~~~

Simón was the first to skid up to the Tree, a huge oak in _Parque del Cielo_. He leaned back against the rough trunk, closing his eyes for a moment. 

The summer sun rested high in the sky, just beginning to tangle with the tree’s branches. It sank into his skin sleepily, and he took a breath.

Was he going to do this?

Luna whirled around the tree a moment later, barely skidding to a stop in time, eyes bright.

...yeah, he was gonna do it.

She grinned at him and leaned next to him in imitation. “Do we have a mission tonight?”

“Tonight, our mission is just walking,” Simón said her with a twinkle in his eye.

Luna let out a dramatic sigh. “Why did we meet at the tree if we don’t have a real mission? And I didn’t even get to bring my skates.” She pouted.

Simón peeked at her feet. “No wheels hiding there, right?”

“Unfortunately.” Luna bounced on the tips of her toes. “Are we gonna go or not?”

“Okay, okay.” He offered her his hand and she twined her fingers between hers, already lunging forward.

Simón squinted at the meandering sidewalk ahead as they walked, remembering where they needed to go for his surprise.

Luna tugged at him again. “Faster!”

“If you miss skates then badly, maybe I should carry you,” Simón joked. Well, mostly joked.

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. “I assume we’re going to talk and not just walk. How are you?”

He pressed his lips together thoughtfully. “Better now that I’m with you?”

Luna bumped him with her shoulder, making Simón’s heart flutter. “That wasn’t the question, but okay. I have a physics project coming up in school. I was thinking about doing something about skating!”

Simón raised his eyebrows as they passed under another oak lining the path. “Why skating?”

A dreamy look came into her eyes. “It’s like another world. It’s flying.”

“So you like skating… to escape?”

“No.” Luna paused thoughtfully, squinting at the sky. “But sometimes it’s nice to not have to think about so many things. And to just fly.”

“Flying. _Vuelo_ ,” Simón mused, grinning at her. “That would make a good song.”

He started, realizing that they were close to where the plan was. His eyes darted to Luna.

Her eyes were darting around, trying to see everything. She caught him looking at her after a moment and shook her head as if to bring herself back. “I’d love to hear another one of your songs sometime.”

Simón started.

She was closer to that than she thought.

“Um, wait here for a moment,” he improvised. “I think there’s danger ahead!”

“Danger?” Luna asked, eyebrows creasing. “But we’re just—Ohhh. Whatever you say, agent!”

Simón let go of her hand and started to creep ahead dramatically. She tossed her head back in laughter, cheeks flushed in the summer sun.

Not the time to be admiring her, Simón, he reminded himself. Stay focused.

He dashed ahead and ducked behind a tree, quickly slipping the guitar hidden there around his neck. “The path is clear, agent!”

Luna popped her head around the tree a minute later, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing? And where’d that come from?”

He glanced at the ground for a moment. “I wrote you a song. Oh but, first I have something to tell you.” He felt his cheeks warm. He’d screwed the speech up already. “Do you… remember that time at your house, when I was eight and you were six, and we promised that we’d get married someday?”

Luna squinted. “Yes?”

“Well…” Where was he going from here? He took a breath, playing through his lines again. “Well, I think that—”

Luna held up a hand. “Wait.” She squinted at him for a moment.

His heart starting pounding faster, smile slipping from his face. She had figured it out. She was about to reject him. 

Luna snorted, breaking the silence. “I just needed a second to think.” A smile tickled at the edge of her lips. “Because that opening line wasn’t very subtle. You aren’t proposing, right? I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Simón let out a puff of laughter. “No, um… you’re right, that was a dumb speech.” He glanced down. “Maybe we… should skip to the song?”

Luna cocked her head. “Okay.”

Simón took a breath, flexed his fingers, and began to play.

_Eres mi flor favorita en un cuento de hadas…_

He sang softly at first, but then he noticed the tears forming in Luna’s eyes. He felt some prick his own, sweetness flooding his heart.

_Eres el frio, el calor..._

He raised his voice, gazing at her, as overwhelmed with emotion as she was. He poured his heart into the song, hoping beyond hope that she felt the same way.

As the last notes faded into the summer air, the two of them left gazing at each other in wonder, Luna closed the distance, wrapping her arms around him.

Simón melted into the hug, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his on top.

He had forgotten how nice it felt to hug her. It was coming home.

He pulled back just a little, studying her eyes. They were a deep marble green, sparkling at him with so much tenderness.

His hand was on her cheek before he realized it, pulling her face to his.

Luna was hesitant at first, but soon answered him, sweetly kissing him. Simón kissed back, years of longing to do that very thing fulfilled. Her hand moved to rest on his chest, and his hand rested on her neck.

And it was perfect.

Luna pulled away first, biting her lip, still in his arms. “I dreamt about this. About kissing you.”

Simón softened, stroking her hair and cheek. “I’ve dreamt about this too, a thousand times,” he whispered.

“No…” Luna gently detangled herself from the hug. “I dreamt about _here_. Kissing you here.”

Simón’s eyebrows shot up, but he meekly joked, “And then the elephants came out and danced?”

Luna blew out a breath of laughter. “No. But… I guess we can figure that out another day.”

Simón agreed, as his eyes dropping to her lips seemed to indicate.

Luna caught his gaze and held up a hand. “I just need you to promise me one thing. Before we… go through with this.”

“Anything,” Simón assured her.

“We’re always going to be friends, right?” Luna’s eyes dropped. “No matter what?”

Friends.

The word had bitten earlier. But now, the taste of her lips lingering on his, the word didn’t bite anymore.

They _were_ friends, but that wasn’t it anymore. It couldn’t be, after that.

“Friends forever,” Simón said. “Nothing will change that, okay? But at least for now…” He bit his lip. “Will you be my girlfriend too?”

Luna’s face broke into a sunny smile. “As long as we’re friends forever, anything.”

And they smiled to each other for a moment before coming together again, uncertainty forgotten.


End file.
